


the Fool who holds back the dawn‖逐日愚人

by Lynnenyx



Category: Dominion (TV), Good Omens (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnenyx/pseuds/Lynnenyx
Summary: 一个驱魔人，遇到了两个超自然生物。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Merlin (Kingsman)/Q (James Bond)
Kudos: 8





	1. An Exorcist

Chapter 1

Somerset的乡间公路似乎没有尽头，Merlin从未开过如此漫长的二十英里，天气正在变热，男人不得不打开所有车窗。他的路线选得不错，谨慎地避开了绝大部分去往音乐节的人流，路上陪伴的只有在六月份疯长的半人高的野草，但也好过被大麻烟卷熏得走路都摇摇晃晃嬉皮士。

通常这种长途任务Merlin会与一名骑士同行，通常是Galahad或者Lancelot，年轻人在他的车厢里享用薯条和大杯汽水时他会叮嘱他们别洒到皮坐垫上。但立夏之后伦敦的食尸鬼入侵事件频发，两位骑士只能留守在老裁缝铺。Merlin现在无需担心炸鱼渣子卡进他的车座，只是他的手套盒里也只剩下了运动饮料和压缩饼干了。

五年前Kingsman经历了致命打击后Merlin重新回到前线，谁也没有想到欧洲最大非官方超自然事件处理组织的首领会是一个变形怪，他们失去了加拉哈德。尘埃落定之后十三位圆桌骑士分散在了欧罗巴大陆各地，开始各自为政，仅剩两位新人和魔法师常驻英国。

“要威士忌吗？”酒保把他点的熏肉三明治端到Merlin面前时问，“或者你喜欢伏特加？”

“现在还没过正午。”他拖过面前的杯子，茶包的标签已经有些发黄，“多谢了。”

“不是本地人，唔。”

Merlin这才意识到酒馆最深处的角落里坐着一个男人，身上穿着皱巴巴的麻衬衫和墙面融为一体，面前摆的洛克杯明显添满了不止两次。就像是任何一个小镇酒馆里都会找到无业酒鬼。

“来拜访我的远房侄女。”他挥了挥手里的地图，扮演着中年游客的角色。

“你看着也不像去Glastonbury的家伙。”陌生人抬起眼睛看他，意外地看着很清醒，这让Merlin感到被审视的不快。

“太老了 (Too old for that)。请问一下，从这里去Leaventon还要多远？”

酒保正要给他从摊开的地图上指路，没想到角落的男人自己起身走了过来。他看着不到六尺高，但体格并不孱弱，背部像是不堪重负地微微佝偻着。Merlin猜测他是个建筑承包商或者护林员之类，至少之前是，鉴于他明显有酒精滥用的问题 。

“Leaventon？听说那里这几天在闹鬼呢。”对方落座在他右手边的吧椅里，两肘撑在台面。威士忌和廉价烟草的气味直冲Merlin鼻腔。

前任魔法师干笑了一下，“无稽之谈。”他推开面前的三明治，突然丧失了食欲，“恕我冒犯，先生，您该给自己的找个戒瘾中心。”

“只是提醒一下，”男人盯着他的脸，眼角的血丝把眼珠衬得更蓝，“Crawley夫人农场里的鸡全死了，马厩里的三只羊被啃得只剩骨头。捕兽夹一无所获，监控录像什么都看不到。他们说连溪水都被血染成了红色。”

“真吓人。”Merlin假意嘲讽，起身合起地图请酒保给他的三明治打包。走出酒馆吱吱呀呀的木门时还能感觉到那人的目光黏在自己背上。

从酒馆出来Merlin又开了不到一刻钟便找到了目的地。Leaventon是个说得上破落的小村庄，仅容两车并排行进的公路两边稀落分布着几家冷清商店，远处的矮坡上倒是有几处得体的房子，明显是农场所有者的住所。羊群缓慢地在围栏里滚动，如同一片被风吹过的白色云朵——就像任何一个平平无奇的英国西南部农牧业区，看不出任何能让驱魔人的检测仪大警铃大作的迹象。Merlin下车跟杂食铺的西班牙帮工打听了 Crawley夫人的地址，冷掉的打包三明治被搁在副驾驶上，完全没动过。

光头男人把车停在外面，往农场里走时看到门口栅栏上挂了好几串干掉的大蒜，以及一枚很小的基督受难十字架，地上还放了个半满的白铁桶。Merlin猜测可能是从镇上小教堂要来的圣水。红发女主人被吓得不轻，说起牲畜无端死亡时本来就瘦削的脸更加惨白，要她那位长得矮胖的丈夫在身边搂着她才不至于晕倒。

“我会帮助你们解决这件事，夫人。”Merlin安慰她。“这很可能是个恶魔。”

“一个恶魔！......Ann亲爱的，你要确定要听这些吗？那些羊的尸体已经够吓人了。”头发已经白了的农场主惊呼。他穿着一套园丁工作服，看起来像团慌慌张张的棉花，不断地拍着妻子的背安抚她。

“......我没事，让这位好心的先生讲完吧，Francis。”

“不是所有的恶魔都具有形体，这可以解释为什么你们的捕兽夹没被触发。”Merlin忧心忡忡地看着努力消化他的话的夫妇俩，讲得很慢，“路上我观察过Leaventon的地形，它很有可能是从农场西边的山丘上来的。恶魔喜欢僻静、阴暗潮湿的地方，您有什么想法吗，Crawley先生——”

“啊，我姓Fell......Ann跟我结婚之后没有改姓。没有必要。”丈夫摆摆手解释。

“十分抱歉，Fell先生。”

“那边有个废弃的小屋，很像你描述的那样。”Crawley夫人好像突然完全活过来一样接过话头，黄眼睛在眼镜后面闪着。

“噢！对，那个小礼拜堂！”Fell又差点跳起来，“我还穿尿布的时候已经被废弃了。房顶塌了一大半——据说是当年被德军炸的。”他表情讳莫如深像说着什么都市怪谈，突然压低了声音，“里面所有圣像和十字架都不见了。很奇怪对吧？谁会偷那些玩意。”

Fell给Merlin指了路但表示对超自然事件爱莫能助——后者也并不期待他能帮忙——但如果驱魔人需要在镇上逗留一晚的话，农场里刚好有空余的客房，而且他做得一手非常正宗的巴黎风味焦糖蛋奶布丁。

下午三点的时候Merlin走到了Crawley夫人说的那个礼拜堂，削平了的尖顶掩在一棵山毛榉的树冠里，房顶坍塌近三分之二，露出里面的木结构，藤蔓从那张开嘴的缺口爬了进去，可能已经把圣坛变作它们的花园。一个完美的恶魔栖息地。Merlin希望事情能在日落前解决，因为通常那些来自黑暗面的生物会从夜晚里得到滋养，变得更难以应付。他作了充足的准备，双管猎枪挂在肩上贴着他的大臂，圣经揣在战壕风衣的内袋里，圣水和盐都足够，一对银匕首藏在他腰后的刀鞘内，为防万一Merlin还额外多带了两打银子弹 。

小教堂里很安静，他几乎能听见那些藤蔓生长的声音。小群的蝙蝠因为不速之客的到来扑扇翅膀匆忙逃离。被树荫遮蔽大半的日光通过坍塌的地方恰好照进布道讲台，成排的木椅成了小型啮齿类动物的容身之所。一切看起来都跟普通的废墟没有区别。

Fell先生说得不错，所有的圣像和十字架都不见了。圣坛上剩下一架灰扑扑的旧钢琴。

正好。

Merli踏上那条可能曾经有新婚夫妇走过、现在已经被虫蛀得不成样子的红色地毯走向圣坛，期间差点又被几只起飞的蝙蝠绊倒。他掀起琴盖，对这件乐器还保持着不错的音准感到宽慰。然后他伸展开手指，弹出一个最普通的C大调分解和弦。

瞬间非人间的尖锐噪音便从地底升起灌满了整个空间，同时从目之所及所有阴影里的黑色开始显出模糊的实体，在教堂的中央浓聚，形成莫可名状的、如同蜂群般不断涌动着的一团，像是有翅膀又像要伸出利爪，扬起阵阵散发霉烂气味的积尘。Merlin高高举起十字架，甚至还未念出祷文那团黑色显然就被压制了，驱魔人向它逼近，步伐谨慎而坚定，到房屋坍塌处恶魔被透露下来的阳光灼痛连连向后退缩，最后只能蠕动着粘附在房子西边尚算完好的屋角，向站在他面前的男人尖啸。

“太热了是吗？”Merlin嘲讽，空闲的另一只手伸向外套的内袋。

它试图向男人伸出黑色的触角，可能想把Merlin卷到空中或者直接把他捏碎。但每次在距离十字架大概三英尺的地方便被格开，另一边的阳光也挡住了它的去路，只能挫败地发出粗糙又锐利的噪音发泄不满。

“......我以耶稣基督的权柄斥责你，”Merlin开始诵经，每一个词都像是鞭挞在那团黑色上迫使他痛苦地扭动，像是某种可供小孩揉捏玩耍的橡皮泥，“......我宣告你在我生命中的作用毫无效果......”男人大声诵读着，十字架紧紧攥在手里甚至沾上一层薄汗。不成型的恶魔还在挣扎，沿着破败的墙体滑动，似乎正在逐渐失去力气般慢慢下坠。Merlin仍不打算停止。它从中间裂开，勉强长出一张嘴，丑陋地开始张合。

停下。它说。求求你了。

“......我命令所有受指派——”

求你了。不要将我送回地狱。

“——受差遣到我这里，或围绕在我四周的黑暗现在就离开！”

最后一个词离开舌尖时恶魔就停止了活动，化成一滩毫无生气的黑色淤泥从墙根滑落到变形而翘起的地板上，仅仅是略微鼓起几个气泡，散发出刺鼻的硫磺味。Merlin把圣经塞回内袋，十字架仍然举在身前，但换过了一只手缓解肌肉里逐渐开始泛起的酸痛。 他处理过不少恶魔，有形的无形的，还有偶尔闯进凡人世界的地狱犬，从未见过向他乞求的。地狱生物中通过其他途径进行交流，只有极少数能真正运用人类语言，也并不具有需要构成言语的逻辑。这个恶魔让Merlin觉得好奇。

“跟我说话，恶魔。”他命令道。

他看见那团物质又开始活动，沥青似的黑色逐渐开始褪去。它伸出肢体一样的触角，按照人类的形体的样子扭曲塑形，最后变成了有着深色卷发的青年模样，苍白的躯体不着丝缕。它坐直了身子，有气无力地盘起腿。

“真让人印象......深刻，驱魔人。”它——他——并不熟练地评论道，仿佛从未用真实的唇舌说话，夹杂无法准确辨认的口音。阴影还在恶魔没有血色的皮肤下扭动，随时都可以突破那层薄薄的屏障，像个馅料快要漏出来的墨西哥卷饼。

“说出你的名字。”Merlin掀开自己的风衣给他看晃荡在腰带上的圣水瓶子。“还是说你想洗个热水澡？”

“哦，你说不出我的名字的，人类。”恶魔的嗓音变得轻巧，狭长深刻的眼睛弯起来笑得惟妙惟肖。眼珠是冷冰冰的灰绿色。“不知道，也许你可以叫我Q。”

“那么，Q。”Merlin将重音放在那个用作姓名的字母上，对恶魔的自得感到好笑，“给我一个不把你立刻送回地狱的理由？”

“我从来没有伤过人。”他相当坦诚而轻松地说，“我只是想‘上来’看看，况且地狱本来也不是什么五星级酒店。”

“那些家禽和羊呢？”

“那是个意外！”Q为自己辩解，看起来是急了但那张非人类的脸上还是毫无血色，“......你不能指望一个新手第一次就能把事情做对——能把十字架收起来吗？我保证没有伤害你的意图，而且你估计有十三种方式能把我轰成灰，我知道。”

Merlin盯着被十字架压制不敢抬头正视他的恶魔。Q说的很客观，他实在不像是在地狱里能排上等级的邪灵，连在人间维持一个有形实体都很勉强，几滴圣水或一粒蹄铁子弹就能把他变成尘埃。但Merlin认为他比大多数恶魔都要聪明，现在他听起来就像个普通英国男孩——短短的时间内就能把人类的语言运用熟练，没有任何不自然之处。

驱魔人只是放低了十字架，没有把它收回衣袋里。不能指望恶魔对人诚实守信，谨慎些总是没错的。

Q显而易见地松了一口气，两手撑在地上挺直了背。

“观光旅游实在不是个好借口。你最好另想一个。”Merlin另一只手握住了猎枪的枪托作威吓，声调却平稳如常，“Asmodius？还是Mammon？告诉你为谁工作否则我不能保证我的枪会往哪打，你个杂种——”

“——如果我是你，可能就不会问那么多。”

Merlin的枪口精准瞄向不速之客半倚在木椅上的身影，然后他才回过头，酒馆里蓝眼睛的陌生人对着他皮笑肉不笑地点燃一支香烟。


	2. A Ritual

Chapter 2

“先生，”Merlin放低枪口注视男人叼着烟向他们靠近，他不在意被凡人看到任务过程，但他们有时会让情况变得复杂棘手。Kingsman的魔法师认为行外人最好还是对这些事情一无所知比较好。“驱逐恶魔很危险，您还是远离这个地方为妙。”

男人非但没有被吓跑，反而走到了Merlin和恶魔中间，他还是那副略微驼背的姿态，蓝眼睛看着像只猫一样赤身坐在地上的Q弹了弹烟灰。“他没什么威胁。”听到评价的恶魔从鼻子里发出一声冷冷的哼笑，“James Bond，你可以叫我Bond。”男人向Merlin伸出手，脏金色的短发逆着光变成乱蓬蓬的一圈光环。

“Merlin。”驱魔人刻意带着些冷漠跟他握了握手，“请问Mr. Bond是否能回避片刻？我还有工作需要完成。”

“你是个驱魔人，专精于黑魔法、炼金术和超自然现象，Kingsman的一员，我说得没错吧？”

“非常准确。”

“骑士们的魔法师。真不错。”Bond吐了个不怎么圆的烟圈，然后把烟头摁灭在木椅的靠背上，发霉的木头发出轻微滋的一声，“我要向你报告一起超自然事件。Kingsman成员不得拒绝这样的求助，我记得。”

“先来后到，抱歉了，Mr. Bond。”Merlin着实被这人惹得有些不耐烦，他向来喜欢速战速决，不必要时绝不横生枝节。这个Bond正在测试他的底线，像逗弄一只正在睡觉的狮子。在他眼角的余光里Q似乎对这事感到有趣极了，两只光脚在地板上有一下没一下地拍着节奏，绿眼睛看着两个男人对峙。

“但是，”Bond顿了顿，一只手指推开Merlin的握在手中对着Q的十字架，“我还需要这位来自地狱的......朋友，帮忙。”

Bond缓慢向后退开两步，踏入斜斜照进这小型废墟的金色光柱里。他伸展了一下肩膀和脖子，好像他已经有些时候没有好好活动过那些肌肉了。蓝眼睛的颜色突然开始变化，像极地最纯净的冰开始形成漩涡。Merlin能听见骨骼相击和皮肤撕裂的声音，Bond似乎感到疼痛般低低倒抽着气，面部略微扭曲。接着一对巨大的、羽毛丰满的白色羽翼在Bond背后展开，在小礼拜堂的地面扬起一阵小小的沙尘暴。

“我需要你帮忙摆脱这两个玩意。”

* * *

Merlin的职业生涯里从未见过天使，实际上他能找到的Kingsman贯穿数个世纪的任务记录里也没有哪个骑士真的遇到过。他更愿意相信圣经祷文或十字架只是因为象征了人类的信念才对恶灵有所作用。天堂不一定存在，地狱却是真实的。这是Merlin相信的事实。至少之前是。现在他的Jaguar XJS后座上坐着一个实打实的天使，副驾上的恶魔披着Merlin自己的外套缩在坐垫里，如饥似渴地看着窗外起起伏伏种满作物的小山丘。

驱魔人看他很好奇的样子便从驾驶座那边给他打开了窗，潮热的风灌进车厢，把恶魔的黑色头发吹得蓬乱，”谢谢。“他对Merlin说，又转过头去把鼻子探出窗外，嗅闻植物和泥土的味道。

“然后你就要把舌头也晾在外面了，嗯？”后座的Bond斜着眼睛看前面的青年。

Q朝他嘶声威胁但没什么作用，Bond只是讪笑。“为什么不说说你为什么要割掉翅膀呢，Bond。”恶魔反唇相讥。

Merlin甚至不用往回看都能知道Bond的笑意在瞬间收敛了，天使本身的存在似乎就带有温度，而现在只剩下刺骨的冰冷。他听见Bond开始用他不能理解的语言跟Q交谈——人类是无法学会以诺语的，但Lucifer堕天时却把天使的语言带到了地狱——但他能听出双方话里夹枪带棒的锋芒。驱魔人一句话也没说，只是静静地驶过宽面条般的乡间公路，落日与地平线相接的地方有雨云聚集。

“总之别打什么鬼主意，恶魔。”天使显然刻意想让驾驶座上的Merlin听懂这个最后的威胁，他对驱魔人接纳Q的速度感到不解，但Bond选择相信自己选的合约人，Merlin的能力足以应付这个年轻的恶魔，“否则我会亲自送你回家，而且是用最不舒服的那种方式。”

“我可以向你保证。”（You can have my words.）Q说得很认真，“而且我从不撒谎。”

“还有什么是我需要知道的吗？” 他们沉默下来后Merlin问Bond。

“你欠他的。”Q向后面的乘客龇着牙尖刻地插了句嘴，后面跟着一个他听不懂的单字，Merlin猜测那是Bond作为天使的本名。

“为什么我想割掉翅膀。”金发的超自然生物叹了口气，“我想你参过军，Merlin？”

“皇家空军。”

“好的，想象一下那种被束缚的厌倦，再乘以永生。”

他们不再说话，淅淅沥沥的雨点落在车篷上填补了沉默。 Merlin多少对Bond所说的感同身受，他并不是个习惯漠视规则的人，参军是他最宝贵的经历，但他绝不愿意花费一生去作别人的枪，无论是财团、政府，还是什么天杀的上帝旨意，这是他最终加入Kingsman的初衷之一。

“呃......Merlin？”Q忽然有些惊慌，他把原本裹在Merlin外套里的手伸出来。苍白到半透明的指尖已经开始蜕皮，一层菲薄的外壳裂开变成碎屑飘散，在礼拜堂里见到过的黑色沥青似的内容物从里面裸露出来，很快Q左手食指的末端指节就消失了，剩下半缕扭动着的黑色。他把那只剩下一半的食指握在右手手心，又往不属于他的衣服深处钻了钻，试图阻止形体崩塌的过程。

“......你需要再开快点了。”

魔法师加大油门决定先回伦敦去，把不稳定的超自然生物带回总部的确很冒险，但眼下Merlin想不到有什么地方能比那里更适合进行准备和部署。还有Q的问题，他无法自主维持人类形态太长时间，而他原本的样子说得上是只无法控制的野兽——想想Crawley夫人农场羊群的下场——更遑论跟任何人进行有效的沟通。Bond一开始的决定是合理的，如果有谁能对天使造成伤害，那必定是恶魔，Q在这件事上的作用举足轻重。Merlin不能让Q在半路上回复原形再逃到别的地方。

“Eggsy，我需要天使盐。”他们回到Kingsman位于伦敦郊区的总部时已经是凌晨。Merlin带着Bond和已经开始走得跌跌撞撞的Q撞开大门时遇到恰好在总部值守的Eggsy Unwin。有着非凡感应力的大男孩满脸疑惑，直觉告诉他两个陌生面孔并非人类，但还是对Merlin的命令作出了反应。“还需要一些黑色树脂和没药。送到地下室。”

Merlin的地窖很大，高高的天花甚至容下了一盏鹿角吊灯，四面墙的三面都被木制书架占满，剩下的则是一块巨大的电子屏幕和控制台。他边把Bond和Q带进他的空间边熟练地念咒升起坩埚下蓝色的火苗。地窖中央有张看起来很有年头的长桌，上面可怜的杂物被魔法师用颀长的手臂一把扫到地上。“上来，躺下。”他拿指头敲敲桌子，Q很顺从地照做，动作却有些迟钝，好像他不太能控制自己的肢体似的。

Bond看着抿紧嘴唇开始检查Q身体的驱魔人，从他第一眼看到Merlin就能感觉到这个光头男人稳定、坚韧的力量，那种不达到目的誓不罢休的坚决。他向来对人类有很不错的洞察力，或许太过好了。天使安静退到远离他们的墙边的扶手椅里，给Merlin足够的空间来完成他的工作，把Q的形体稳定下来。

恶魔的整只左手连带一半的小臂都瓦解了，生生中断在肘关节之下仿佛被顽皮小孩拗断手的木偶。本就瘦细的脚腕也缺了一大块，估计是步行导致的磨损，腹部的伤口最为狰狞，像两片残破的嘴唇嘶嘶向外吐着黑色无形的物质。Q平躺在长桌上，甚至还把仅剩的手臂抬起来仔细端详，神情十足好奇又觉得好笑。

“真有趣，”他告诉Merlin，“我甚至感觉不到痛。”

魔法师还没来得及回答Eggsy便抱着三个大小不一的罐子闯了进来。“天使盐。没药。黑色树脂。都是你吩咐——我的老天这是怎么了？”

“把它们放到坩埚那边。剩下的我之后会解释。”Merlin说得很慢，嗓音不容质疑，他命令菜鸟的时候总是会这么说话。

“你知道他们，”骑士指了指角落里的Bond又指了指桌上的Q，“都不是人类对吧？”

“我知道。”Merlin结束了检查抬起头，把外套给Q重新拉好虽然后者对此完全不在意，“所以我需要你守好总部，进来时我把防御符咒都撤下了。”

金发男孩走了之后Merlin开始真正工作，一只回到自己领地的猛兽，呼吸稳定，目光沉着。他在书柜与架子之间稳定地运转像个精准的钟摆，在坩埚里加入艰涩的咒语和不知名的成分。地下室凝滞的空气里开始掺杂着奇异的香料和琥珀气味，高温的浓稠液体冒出泡泡，升上水面发出细微的爆裂声。不到半个小时他带着一小瓶墨汁和一支足有十英寸长的白色羽毛笔回到长桌边。

“这些咒语可以维持你在人类世界的形体，”Merlin解释道，蘸了墨水开始在Q的皮肤上写字，从他左手的断端开始，黑色的符文在白色的皮肤上格外醒目，在他的小臂上像蛇一样绕了两圈。那墨水一经书写就立即凝固，像是融进了皮下的纹身般，“天使眼泪中的盐分，复活超自然生物的必要材料。”

“倒没想到 _他们_ 是会哭的类型。”Q挑眉，没有压低嗓音为的就是让Bond听见。Merlin继续书写，墨汁沁入皮下散发出特殊的味道，“那是什么？闻起来很......奇怪。”

“没药和树脂。埃及人用它们制作木乃伊，但他们不知道这两样材料的作用本质是稳定形态。”

咒语没有对恶魔造成任何不适，倒是Merlin手上的温度让他忍不住瑟缩了一下。那些骨节分明的手指从他的左臂向上移到他的肩，再顺延到他的脖子停在耳廓后方，留下一串字迹尖刻有力的漆黑符咒。他的左手在它的作用下重新开始拼合，先是手掌，然后是手指。Q翻转活动了一下手腕，就像当初那样好。

Merlin在他的右手臂留下了一样的字迹。接着符文从他脚踝经驱魔人的手沿着腿的外侧向上爬升经过髂骨和腰侧到他的肋下，Q发现对方榛子色的眼睛变得异常专注，紧紧盯着笔尖运动的轨迹——哦，他对裸体感到不好意思了。Q想到这个兀自窃笑起来，得到那边一直在观察他的天使不赞同的一瞥。两侧下肢都完成后Merlin抬笔在青年的胸骨位置留下收尾的最后两句符文，他几乎是俯在Q身上，让恶魔觉得热得要命。

“这里是人类的心脏所在吗？”他突然问。

“要再往左边一些。”Merlin放下笔点住Q胸膛的左上方。

“我挺想知道拥有心跳的感觉的。”

“相信我，你没错过什么。”驱魔人的语气突然变得干瘪起来。他转身回去收拾坩埚和那些大大小小的瓶罐，一边通过联络咒语请Eggsy带几件备用的衣物下来。


End file.
